Every Breath You Take
by Darkchilde
Summary: ~Second in the Breathe Series'~ After 'Breathe Again' just who is it that can her Sarah's heartbreak? And what will he do?


Every Breath You Take  
  
By: Darkchilde  
  
midnights_jewel_purple@yahoo.com  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The crystal smashed against the stone wall, scattering the image of the weeping Sarah Williams to the four winds and where ever fate would take it. The thrower of the crystal bubble glared at the spot where it had smashed, as if it was to blame for everything that was hurting the girl inside the bubble.   
  
Golden locks of hair, perfectly styled to the liking of the hair's owner, danced in the evening wind, playfully batting at the handsome face of the King of the Goblins. Jareth shoved the teasing hair back into place, knotting his glove covered hands and snarling at the few goblins stupid enough to be around him when he was in this frame of mind.   
  
Even stupid goblins will evenutally get the point, and these did, scampering off out of sight, running from Jareth in mortal terror, as well they might. Their king was in such a foul mood right now, they could very easily wind up kicked across the room too hard, and never get up again.   
  
The King, now alone, collapsed in his elaborte throne, setting his cheek against his closed fist. Rage and sorrow wared within him, and he cursed fluently in several differenet languages, none of them even remotely human.   
  
In his chest, sorrow struck rage a killing blow, and the defeated emotion slunk off with it's tail between it's legs. Now in full control, sadness sweept through Jareth like a flood, blinding him to anything but pain. A hot, stinging sensation burned his eyes, and he hurriedly blinked it away, his pride not allowing a single teardrop for...her.   
  
Her, with her cheasnut tresses, and deep soulful eyes. His heart stung when he thought about her, head bowed and tears rolling down her cheeks. He had brought the tears to those soulful eyes, with his triple cursed ballroom seduction.   
  
He was sure of that, as he was of his own name. If he had never tricked Sarah into his ballroom, she would never have listened to the very beginnings of something in her heart for him, and she would not be totally destoryed now.   
  
She would be free of him. She would not cry every night, would not wake up calling out for him, and then cry herself back to sleep.   
  
The King of the Goblins allowed himself another moment of self-loathing before pushing it back, and locking it up, and falling back into evil facade that he had worked centuries to create.   
  
Odd, how a little human girl had undone it in mere minutes, a soft half-forgotten voiced whispered in the back of his mind, a light chukle coloring the words.   
  
Shut up, Jareth clenched his teeth, and thought at the little voice very loudly. You don't know what you're talking about.   
  
Poor Jareth...do you miss her? Do you wish she had taken up you're offer to stay? Do you wish that you had forced her too?   
  
Never! Had I forced her, she would have driven me crazy.   
  
And fallen out of love with you?   
  
What is that suppose to mean? Jareth demanded from the voice, well aware that he must be going insane, because he was sitting here arguing with a voice inside his head.   
  
Admit it, Jareth, you would rather you both be lost and alone, then to risk knowing that she loves you. You would rather be alone for the rest of you're very long life, then chance losing that one thing that has made you human again after so long. Sarah's love. The voice was very smug in the back of his mind, and Jareth wondered ideally who the hell it was that was talking to him so.   
  
But, although he loathed the voice, he head to admit that it was right. He would never risk Sarah's love, even if it meant they both had to be mesriable the rest of their natural lives. He shuddered about how cold and selfish it seemed, but that was the way it had to be.   
  
With a wave of his hand, the King summoned another crystal, and called and image of Sarah up from it's depths. She was alseep, her hair falling across her face. Jareth's fingers moved to the illusion of her, as though he was going to push her hair away.   
  
His heart aching in his chest, the King of the Goblins resigned himself to a life of simply watching the young woman he loved.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Every breath you take And every move you make  
Every bond you break,   
Every step you take  
I'll be watchin' you  
  
Every single day   
And every word you say  
Every game you play,   
Every night you stay  
I'll be watchin' you  
  
Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart breaks  
With every step you take  
  
Every move you make   
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake,   
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watchin' you  
  
Since you've gone   
I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night,   
I can only see your face  
I look around   
but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold   
and I long for your embrace  
I keep cryin',   
Baby, baby, please  
  
I'll be watchin' you  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
